Cell 156
Characters *Yun Guo *Zhao Lang *Zhou Heqi *An Hu *Consort Liu *Yun Zhe Choices Rewards +5 Favor Yun Guo +5 Favor Zhao Lang +5 Favor Zhou Heqi +5 Favor An Hu Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Why is it so busy in the Imperial Garden? Ba Qi: Your Grace, did you forget the flowers are in bloom now? According to tradition, the consorts will visit the Imperial Garden to pick new flowers and use them as hair accessories. This year is much colder than previous years. They even invited the gardener to care for the peonies. And I heard there's two more rare flowers in the Imperial Garden. Your Grace, let's pick some! Maidservant A: Oh, which little girl dares to pick the Immortal Spring? Magda: Little girl? Does she mean me? : Story Root 2 : Maidservant A: ... Ah, It's Consort Chu. Unfortunately, the peony has been picked by Consort Ju and Consort Liu. You arrived here in vain. : Magda: In that case, let's go, Ba Qi. : Ba Qi: How could the gentle Consort Liu have such an arrogant maidservant! Your Grace, it's my fault. I'll go gather some flowers at night next time! : Magda: Don't bother, Ba Qi. While the peony is beautiful, the color is too bright. I don't like it. Let's head back. : Ends Story Root 1 Maidservant A: ... Greetings, Your Grace. I didn't know she's your maidservant. Please forgive me. Magda: Ba Qi, I'm tired. Let's walk around the Imperial Garden. Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. Yun Guo: Shuang, what are you looking at? Uh huh. Are you even attracted to her? Story Chat 2 Magda: Your Royal Highness, are you here to appreciate the flowers? Yun Guo: Hmph! Is the Imperial Garden yours? Why can't I visit? I'm here to pick the Immortal Spring! Magda: But the flower hasn't blossomed yet. Yun Guo: Where are the gardeners? We paid them to care for the flowers! What good are they?! Magda: It's worthwhile to wait a few days for the precious Immortal Spring to bloom. Don't you think agree, Your Royal Highness? Yun Guo: That's true. No need to be upset over a flower. Consort Chu, accompany me for a stroll. Story Chat 3 Magda: Do you like flowers? Zhao Lang: Hahahahah, indeed. Why do you ask? Magda: It seems you're in a bad mood... (Looking at the flowers with such a scary expression... Anyone who sees it would ask...) Zhao Lang: You're misunderstanding. Appreciating flowers is calming and inspiring. I never thought the flowers in the Imperial Garden were useless or hindered government affairs. Magda: (...Don't stare at me when you say useless!) It's natural for them to bloom in the summer. I also like the flowers. I feel I can forget any trouble I meet when I visit this garden. Zhao Lang: Hahahahah, your words are enlightening, Your Grace. Magda: The pleasure was all mine. There are still many things I can learn from you. Ba Qi: (Every time Your Grace meets the Prime Minister, I feel like I'm watching two cats fighting...) Story Chat 4 Zhou Heqi: Is that so? I see... Ah, I'm afraid others will never know about it... Magda: (...Is he... talking to the flowers and plants...?) ...Grand Mentor Zhou Heqi? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Uh... Who are you talking to? Zhou Heqi: There's no one here. I'm reading a poetry collection, and it feels as if I'm having a conversation with the author. Magda: I see. Your enthusiasm about learning makes you a model for other civil officials. Zhou Heqi: I don't deserve such praise... Magda: (I'm glad I asked. I knew Lord Zhou Heqi wouldn't talk to plants...) (Wait, isn't he talking to a book? ...What's the difference?!) Story Chat 5 Ba Qi: Huh? Your Grace, isn't that Lord An Hu? An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace! Magda: The weather is great today. Are you also here to appreciate the flowers? An Hu: Ah, no... I don't know much about flowers. Ba Qi: Huh? Then why did you visit the Imperial Garden? An Hu: To protect His Majesty. Magda: ...Where's His Majesty? An Hu: I'm still looking for him. Magda: ...I see... Story Chat 6 Consort Liu: The Royal Yellow hasn't bloomed yet? I'm anxious to see its petals unfurl... Huh? It's you? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Greetings, Consort Liu. : Consort Liu: The shape of your eyebrows is odd today. Please allow me to redo it for you. : Magda: I wouldn't dare trouble you. (How humiliating...) : Ends Story Root 1 ? : Yun Zhe Favor < 6 : ? Yun Zhe Favor ≥ 6 ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript